In the figure below, a 3-inch by 3-inch square adjoins a 10-inch by 10-inch square. What is the area of the shaded region? Express your answer in square inches as a common fraction. [asy]
unitsize(2mm);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7pt)+fontsize(12pt));

pair H=(0,0), A=(0,10), B=(10,10), C=(10,3), G=(10,0), E=(13,3), F=(13,0);
pair D=extension(A,F,B,G);

draw(A--B--G--H--cycle);
fill(D--C--E--F--cycle, black);
draw(A--F);
draw(G--F--E--C);

label("$A$",A,NW);
label("$H$",H,SW);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$G$",G,S);
label("$D$",D,WSW);
label("$E$",E,NE);
label("$F$",F,SE);
[/asy]
Since triangle $DGF$ is similar to triangle $AHF$, we have \[
\frac{DG}{GF}=\frac{AH}{HF}.
\] Substituting we find \[
\frac{DG}{3}=\frac{10}{10+3},
\] which we solve to get $DG=30/13$ inches.  The area of triangle $DGF$ is $\frac{1}{2}\left(\frac{30}{13}\right)(3)=\frac{45}{13}$ square inches.  The area of the $3\text{ in.}\times3\text{ in.}$ square is $9$ square inches, so the area of the shaded region is $9-\frac{45}{13}=\boxed{\frac{72}{13}}$ square inches.